Hiccup's Secret (Major Editing)
by God Of Fandoms
Summary: Hiccup life was finally starting out as he hope. But what happen if got unexpected visit from someone and told Hiccup who he really is. How would Astrid react, how would Berk react to this? But how would Hiccup react when he finds out that someone in the Gods' past is rising to seek revenge and destroyed everything that Hiccup cares for?
1. Chapter 1

My life is amazing, I couldn't ask for anything better.

I helped my village understand that dragons are not a threat to us any more, and made peace with them. I have a awesome best friend named Toothless, and he's a dragon. One of the most rare dragons on Berk, I have the greatest girlfriend ever. You guessed it, my girlfriend is Astrid Hofferson! I've been in love with her ever since I could remember. And I am finally getting some good looks and muscles and luckily not getting a full grown beard.

See? My life is amazing, well until after a few months after my 16 birthday.

By then, I figured out who I really was.

_I was walking in the forest to get away from my father's lectures about being chief someday. I would have fly on Toothless but he wasn't in the mood for flying. Weird._

_During my walk in the forest a flash of lighting struck in front of me and I flew back a few feet and hit a tree._

_While I was rubbing my now bruised head I saw a cloud of smoke and a huge figured of a man._

_"Who are you?" I said in a sheepish way. Cut me some slack I was terrified!_

_Anyway, back to the huge man, he liked that he was in his late 50's or something. He was wearing an eye patch on his right eye, he had a white beard almost as long as my dad, he was paler than him, but he was bigger than my dad and/or anyone on Berk with slightly bigger muscles too. He had bear skin cape that almost went all the way down to his feet, a dark brown tunic, a huge leather belt with a strange silver symbol on it, leather kilt a.k.a man skirt, silver shoulder pads, and also a helmet on his head except his helmet had eagle wings on the sides instead of horns. But what really freaked me out is that he had a long three pointed spear that could pierce me easily and a big creepy black raven on his shoulder that was staring at me in the eye._

_"I am Odin the chief of Gods." He said in a rather loud voice._

_Well that explains the clothes and the creepy raven. But at this point I don't know weather to run, faint, or bow down. This was very difficult decision._

_''Wait what!? " I shouted, obviously I went with neither, well not yet._

_Odin rolled his eyes- well eye to be exact, "I don't think I have to repeat myself now do I?" I shook my head in response._

_"B-But why are you here exactly?" I stuttered out a bit._

_"Oh, right. Well I'm giving you you memory back as I promised." He said in a lighter tone this time._

_Woah, wait what's going on here? Please tell this is just a dream and by the time I wake up I'll be in my bed!_

_Odin place an image in front of me, it was a dragon flying in the night It was about 25 meters big, it had shiny midnight black scales that sorta sparkle when it hit the moonlight, it's wings were about as big as a Typhoonmerange but slightly bigger and thicker. It had black horns on it, sort of like a crown and some trailing down it's back to it's tail. It kind of looks familiar..._

_"Is that-" I said, but I was cut off by Odin, "You? Yes." Back with the loud tone again. Yay . . ._

_"I'm guessing your wondering how this all happening with being human and all, so let tell you and don't interrupt."_

_You would have cut me off anyway but I didn't say that because I really wanted to know who I was before and I didn't feel getting pierce by his spear._

_"Hiccup before you were human you used to be a great powerful dragon. You did not have a name but you were called Ríkr. You hated how the mortals treated the dragons, so you decided to start a war between them. The battle lasted longer than anyone has excepted it to be. As time past, the dragons and the mortals started to forget that you were the one who started it and battle began to be kill or be killed. It took me some time that you were the one who started this and so was Loki. He was the one who gave you the idea in the first place so he was punished as well by his brother Thor. Obviously, I was the one who gave you your punishment and it was to restart your life as mortal and fix this mess the hard way. You did better than I thought you would, so I decided to give you your memory back and your powers as well."_

_Memories of old past came flooding back to me slowly while Odin was talking. I don't know how I should feel about this, but all I know is, is that I'm mixed emotions about this. It might take me time to get used it. Probably not . . ._

_"But be warned, when you get angry your will transformed and scales will show on you arms. So be careful or else. Good luck."_

_"Yes, Odin."_

_After that Odin left , I fainted from all of this._

_When I woke up, I found myself in my room and on my bed. For a second I thought the entire memory was just a dream, until I looked at my hand. It had message written in charcoal and it said 'It wasn't a dream. - Odin P.S Look at you other hand.' I was shocked a bit and then looked at my other hand and it had a crummy drawing of a bird and under it said 'Look a birdie!'_

_. . . Really?_


	2. Chapter 2

**ASTRID POV**

I really love Hiccup and I'm glad he's my boyfriend too. But lately he been acting I don't know. . . strange I guess?

Every time he get in a fight with someone, he will go away quickly trying not to be follow, even with his own dragon Toothless.

He would even barely even talk to me for Odin's sake!

But this time, I am going to find out and I am not going to let anything get in my way. The next time Hiccup got into a fight and walks away I'm going to follow.

Speaking of Hiccup fighting.

Hiccup is yelling at Snotlout for doing a stupid prank on him when Hiccup just walked into the academy with Toothless by his side growling at Snotlout.

Snotlout was laughing at him, I swear if I didn't needed to follow Hiccup I would beat up Snotlout right on the spot.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they are yelling to each other, but I did notice Hiccup growled? No that can't be right Hiccup doesn't growl, and especially not like a dragon.

For some reason Hiccup looked at arm and said "Ugh, meeting this mess!" After Hiccup said that the meeting was dismissed everyone started leaving. I heard Hiccup told Toothless to go home and wait for him there, Toothless reluctantly went home and Hiccup ran in the opposite direction.

Everyone left the academy, but the twins were walking towards me I didn't have time to deal with them right now.

" Hi, Astrid-" Ruffnut was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"No time,guys. I have to go." I said running after Hiccup and leaving scatterbrain twins.

Okay I sadly have to admit that I might have lost Hiccup in the woods when I trip over some stupid rocks from running. Luckily nobody is here, if someone was here that would have been really embarrassing. Thank Odin, Hiccup left tracks for me to follow. Looking at the path Hiccup had taken from the tracks, it looked like Hiccup went to the cove. I wonder why.

As I ran to the cove I found a huge black dragon in the cove but no Hiccup! I hid behind a boulder so the dragon won't notice me.

The dragon turned his head slightly and I so got a good glimpse of the dragon's eyes. But those eyes look exactly like Hiccup.

Wait does that mean. . .

Hiccup Pov

"Ugh, great..." I looked at the lake and notice my I'm definitely turned into my dragon form.

"Why!? Of all the things that could have happen to me, it had to be me having an old life and forgotten memories. Why couldn't I have Iost another limb to a dragon again!? That would have been way less complicated and less difficult to deal with than this!"

I looked at the lake again, but this time I didn't only see my reflection. I saw a tall, muscular man, with long black hair, pale skin, and mischievous eyes . He was wearing golden and black armor, a green cape that went below his ankles, and a golden staff. There was no doubt that it was him.

I turned around and yelled, "What in the name of Odin are you doing here Loki!"

As you can tell I'm very unhappy to see him, at all.

"What's the matter, Hiccup? Can't a god visit his old dragon friend?" Loki said innocently with a smug look on his face.

—

Astrid pov

I gasped after what Loki said. I can't believe that dragon is actually Hiccup! But I should have known because the dragon had same eyes as Hiccup's and the dragon also complained exactly like Hiccup would.

But what is Hiccup doing talking to Loki, exactly? I slid down into the cove making sure I didn't get notice or make any noises and hid behind a tree.

Hiccup pov

"You can't call me Hiccup, Loki." I said while giving him a death glare.

"Okay okay, calm down. Gods, it's not my fault your started a 300 year old war with dragons and vikings and fall in love with mortal."

"Yes it is, Loki! If it wasn't for you getting into my head and making me start the war, Odin and Thor wouldn't have to punish us in the first place!" I yelled at Loki.

"I was only doing you a favor, you should know that."

"Pfft, yeah right Loki. I never asked for this kind of life in the first place."

"Oh, really? Then why don't you tell her," Loki said while pointing at. . .

"Astrid?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Astrid PoV**

While I was hearing Hiccup's and Loki's coverstaion, which by far I was starting hate what I was hearing, I slipped and fall down with a thud.

When I got up, Loki was pointing at me and Hiccup turned his head to see what was he pointing at. His eyes landed on me with shock.

Crud.

**Hiccup PoV**

"Astrid?" What in Odin is she doing here! She not suppose to be here, oh gods, what happen if she heard what me and Loki were talking about.

"Hiccup why didn't you tell me!" Astrid said with a hurt looked on her face.

Crap she did heard!

I saw Astrid turning around and running away out of the cove.

"Astrid wait!' I screamed chasing-well more like flying after her and forgetting about Loki.

I saw her running through the forest, grabbed her, and lift her up in the air.

Is it me or does me doing this bring back some old memories.

"Really Hiccup, again!?" Astrid said while screaming her head off. Yep definitely brought back some old memories for both of us.

"Yes again! Just please let me explain Astrid! Please." I said trying to calm her down a bit.

"Fine just put me down." Astrid said finally calming down a bit. I flew back to the cove, Loki was long gone, I put her down down gently on a boulder and sat next to changing into my human form again. Thank Odin for still letting me wear my clothes when I change back into my human form. If not Astrid would got a little surprised from that transformation.

"Thank, you."Astrid said.

Hmm, maybe Astrid can take this better than I thought she would.

''Now explain yourself or else Haddock!'' Astrid said threateningly with a murderous look on her face.

Damn it, spoken way too soon.

_'_''Okay Astrid, calm down." I said in a smoothing voice. She relaxed and told me to explain the situation.

_"_ Okay, so here's the story." I took a deep breathe and started, "Before I became Hiccup 16 years ago, Astrid. I didn't really have a name ack then but I as known as Rikr and as you saw I was just a dragon right now. That was my original form, which I got back from Odin a few weeks ago."

"Wait, Hiccup how did you exactly became you know. . ." Astrid said gesturing my body with her hand, " You."

"I was getting to that."

"The way I became well me" gesturing myself, "Is because 300 years ago I started the war between dragons and vikings."

Astrid smacked the back of my head hard, "Ow!" "Yeah, I know. I over heard you and Loki talking about it." Astrid crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, I'll make this fast before you decide to hit me again. The reason why I started the war is because I got sick and tired how the dragons were being treated so I took control. But years later after I started the war vikings forgotten that I was the reason the war started. Later on, other dragons started to take control, like the Red Death. And then war became killed or be killed."

"How about the whole Loki thing." Astrid said looking confuse.

"Loki convinced me to start the war in the first place. When Odin found out he decided that Thor should punish Loki, which I don't know what it was exactly. But Odin decided to punish me and my punishment was that I will become a viking and fix my mistakes."

When I finished, Astrid was quiet for a few minutes.

"Astrid are okay?"

"Hiccup how come you didn't tell me." Astrid said quietly while having a few tears on the corners of her eyes.

"Because Astrid, I was afraid of what you'll think of me if you know who I'm really am. I hope this doesn't change _us_. " I said thinking hopefully it wouldn't change us, cupping both of her cheeks, and wiping some of her tears away with my thumbs.

"Hiccup, the whole Rikr thing might change us a little, but no matter what I will still always love you, Hiccup. Or should I call you Rikr." Astrid giggled a bit.

I chuckle a little bit " Nope, just call me Hiccup. " I said popping the "p"

I then started to laugh. I can't believe actually said that!

"Whats so funny?" Astrid said staring confusedly at me.

"I never thought I would ever say that about my name!" I said while still laughing.**  
**

Astrid then started to laugh too and kissed gently kissed me on lips.

After we stop laughing Astrid asked " So, what are going to say exactly about your past to Berk and your father, Hiccup? "

I sighed " I don't know what do Astrid ."

"Don't worry Hiccup you'll find a way, you always somehow manage to find one." Astrid said while kissing me on the cheek.

"I hope so, Astrid." I said

I do have idea but your so not going to like it Astrid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup's POV**

I have to say no to Astrid. Now.

"Fine you could come with me." I said sighing.

What?! I can't say no to Astrid. She my girlfriend and I love her to death, I'll do anything for her.

"Yes!" She said and hugged me tight. I hugged her back of course.

We let go of each other," Go pack your things and meet me pack here." I said to her.

"Done." Astrid said while holding a bag of supplies she'll need.

"What! What about Stromfly ? " I asked

"First, I knew you were going to take me whether you'll like it or not and second I thought it'll be safer if I didn't bring her, so I left my parents and the gang a note to take care of her while we're gone." Astrid said finishing and giving me a kiss on the lips again.

"Okay, I guess we're ready to go." I said finishing packing my things and getting Toothless ready for flight.

"This trip should get interesting now that Astrid is coming along with us now, bud." I whispered to Toothless.

**Yes, I know this chapter is super small. But it's still in editing and so are the other chapters, because the story is shifting.**


	5. Chapter 5

_At Berk_

Stoick was in the Great Hall with every villager from the village there for the important announcement that Stoick needed to say.

All the villagers where murmuring about what the chief needed to announce.

Which is making it hard to hear Stoick, so Gobber had to step up and said, well more like yelled, "Quiet you muttonheads!" Everyone quickly shut up after that announcement.

"You all must be wondering why your here." Stoick said to the villagers with a serious a tone and a stern look. "The reason why is because my son has left." Everyone gasped and started whispering about the news. " But don't worry he would come back soon, and when he comes back he may have explanation on why he left in the first place. That is all for now, you can go back to your homes." Stoick finished his announcement and every one went home whispering to each other about what happen to Hiccup.

"Stocik!" Stoick turned to see who was yelling at him. It was Agni Hofferson and Ingrid Hofferson, Astrid's parents, running towards him.

"What is it Agni, Ingrid?" Stoick said seeing the worried looks on their faces.

"Astrid i-is missing. S-she went after Hiccup." Ingrid said breathing heavily from running.

"How can you be so sure about that? " Stoick asked them.

Angi handed Stoick a note. Stoick read the note out loud,

_Dear Mom &amp; Dad,_

_ I know you must be worried about where I am and what happen to me. The thing I went with Hiccup._

_ Now don't freak out! He didn't know I was going with him until I told him, trust me he can't say no to me. Don't worry I'll be safe with Hiccup, he will make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to me. I love him and he loves me. Don't worry about us, we'll be safe._

_ P.S I left you and the gang note of how to take of Stormfly while I'm gone. It'll be safer if she didn't come with and Hiccup._

_ Love, Astrid_

"She really did left with Hiccup." I said surprised that she actually left with Hiccup to Odin knows where!

"We know and we're so worry." Ingrid said sounding like she was almost about to cry about her daughter.

"Don't worry, like the note said Hiccup would never let Astrid get hurt." I said to them hoping to make them feel better.

"Stoick right, Ingrid. Our children really love each other." Angi said. Ingrid and I nodded in agreement.

"Then, why don't you three set up an marriage contract for Hiccup and Astrid." Gobber said out of no where surprising me, Angi, and Ingrid.

"What!?" We said in unison.

"What? Its like what you said they really love each other." Gobber said.

"But why, exactly Gobber?" Ingrid asked Gobber.

"Well, what happens if a suitor comes by for Astrid or Hiccup,imaging how that turn out if we didn't made a marriage arrangement for Astrid and Hiccup before that happens." Gobber said.

Esh, maybe Gobber is right.

"Gobber maybe right,so what do you say,do we have a agreement?" I said holding my hand out.

Both Angi and Ingrid looked at each other, nodded, and said "Yes." And both of them shook my hand.

"Alright let get the contract started and finished. But let just keep this between us for know how Hiccup and Astrid will feel about this." I said reminding them how our kids feel stubborn ,especially Hiccup. Gobber, Angi, and Ingrid nodded in agreement.

"Especially you Gobber, you know how you can be sometimes." I said looking and pointing at Gobber.

"Yes, yes, I know. But this time my lips are sealed." Gobber said zipping his lips with his fingers.

Oi, things are going to be interesting later on. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup PoV

Okay, it been only been a few hours since or days I don't really know it kind of hard to tell time when your in the sky. Toothless, Astrid, and I left Berk!

I have no idea why I sounded so excited since I was since I was terrified! I barely got my memory back and I am still wondering how the heck my life had ended up this way!

And I really didn't want to bring Astrid and Berk into this mess- MY mess!

Why am I so weak against Astrid!? One second I am trying to get away from her, the next thing I know she kissing me and I'm telling her she could come! I blame my stupid hormones for that part. . .

"Hiccup, are we almost there yet?" Astrid said breaking my thoughts

"Oh,yeah we're getting closer. . ." I said sarcastically looking back at Astrid trying to keep a smile on my face. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"If we were almost there, how would we know?" Astrid said narrowing her eyes.

"Huh? What d you mean you can't see it?"

She rolled her eyes at me again and said "I mean I thought Asgard is suppose to be a huge kingdom in the sky or something like that? Is it invisible to the mortal eyes or something?" Now I know what she meant

"Oh, no. But good guess though. Well you see it's. . .uh kind of complicated to explain" I said rubbing the back of neck.

"We've got time." Astrid said crossing her arms.

I sighed and started to explain to her "You see since dragons and vikings started to getting along with each other, dragon riding became a huge thing to us! Which is pretty awesome being in the sky, flying and all. Anyway since Asgard, like you said, is in huge place in the sky, the gods don't want any random visitors dropping in and saying _"Hi what's up guys !? Oh,right you are! Anyway, how's it goin? Nice place you got here!" _I said with a stupid smile on my face like I ate to much dragon nip and waving my hands around like a mad man. Astrid started laughing like crazy and so did Toothless.

"Okay, okay! Stop making me laugh before I fall off of Toothless and fall to my death! " Astrid said still laughing little and wiping a tear out of her eyes.

I chuckled, "Sorry,couldn't help myself. "

"Anyway, so what did the gods do if they didn't want any crazy random visitors dropping in? Did they move out of the sky or what ?" Astrid asked. I think she getting rather irritated at asking so many questions and answers she doesn't even understand herself and I don't blame her.

"Well not exactly, they disguised it instead." I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Huh? They disguised it? As what?" Astrid said with very confused look on her face.

"Oh, you'll see . . ." I said turning my head away.

"Oh, come on Hiccup! I'm already getting more confuse than I'm already am!" Astrid said complaining, all of a sudden her eyes went wide in horror. "H-hiccup,what's t-that?" Astird said terrified pointing at something behind of us.

"Huh? Wait hat is that!?" I said seeing something coming towards us, then all of a sudden it hit us," Toothless! "


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiccup's PoV**

"Toothless!" I shouted. Toothless started to fall after that figure or whatever the heck that was, shot something at us. It must have hit Toothless tail fin. He started roaring and trying to spread his wings to slow us down, but it was no use as we got closer to the ground there were to many tall, thick trees in his way.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, she put her arms tightly around my waist holding on for her dear life.

I started to see trees too closely for my comfort. If I didn't figure out something fast, we're going to crash horribly. I then started to remember what Toothless did to save me during the battle of the Red Death.

"Astrid don't let go of your grip no matter what!"

"You don't have to say that twice!" Astrid grip a bit tighter almost making me lose my breathe, but I didn't care as long as she was safe and with me.

I leaned forward close enough for Toothless to hear my plan, "Bud, I need you to wrap your wings around us like you did to save both of us during the battle of the Red Death, besides losing my leg of course."

Toothless nodded his head, understanding what I said. He then twirl around a little wrapping his wings around me and Astrid protectively.

I could sense us speeding downward to the ground. I closed my eyes shut and embraced for impact. I heard branches from the trees snapping and breaking... next thing I knew I was unconscious.

_Darkness..._

_That was all I can see but a blur light in front of me... but it was still far away._

_I looked into it more and noticed something in the light, there were images in the light but more like shadow's of creatures, like dragons and others that were hard and terrifying for me to describe. Then the images changed into more people like shadows but something about the images seemed more powerful than the others... gods. The shadows were gods, but some of the gods looked a bit strange..._

_I wonder if those gods wer- all of a sudden I felt like the space around me was shaking and the light was disappearing._

_"You seen to much, boy."_

_Huh? The voice sounded hoarse and cold, like a solid steal sword trying to cut through a thick piece of glacier... yet it sounded so familiar._

_"I will raise soon enough."_

_Wait, what?_

_"Who are you?" I shouted._

_All the voice did was laugh and faded. And it sounded awful, almost like your crunching ice with a giant mace. Which Gobber did one time._

_"Hiccup!"_

_Astrid?_

_"Hiccup!"_

_I started waking up..._

I woke with Astrid face over mine and her shaking me awake. I was lying on my back with my head on Astrids' lap.

"Thanks the gods, your awake!" Astrid shouted in relief.

She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and arms from the impact and her braid was mess up a bit, but she was still beautiful as ever.

I smiled at her and tried to get but I winced a little, "Woah, your still a bit injured you know." Astrid said placing my head back on her lap.

"Ugh, what happen?" I said, almost raspy.

"Toothless covered us with his wings just in time before we hit the trees, but when got to the ground the impact was enough to knock out all of us." Astrid said and then she pointed where we landed, well more like crashed. It was like a ditch, with pieces of broken branches and rocks.

"W-where is Toothless?" I said trying to get up.

"Relax, Hiccup. Toothless is over there resting," Astrid pointed at Toothless curled up and resting near us, "He has a few minor cuts on his wings and head but nothing major. Well, except for his um..." Astrid drifted off and looked at something. I turned my head to see what she was looking at and notice that...

Toothless's prosthetic tail fin was frozen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Toothless's prosthetic tail was frozen. . ._

How did that happen? I knew that whatever shot us hit Toothless's tail, but I imagine the tail fin being burn slightly or at least having it rip or have burned holes. But frozen? Its not even winter yet and somehow Toothless's tail fin is frozen.

"Hiccup?" Astrid voice broke my thoughts on Toothless. I looked up at her, seeing her beautiful stormy blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how Toothless's tail fin got frozen? Its not winter, there's not even a bit of snow, but somehow his tail fin is frozen." Astrid said trying to understand the situation.

I sat up with Astrid help and sighed, "Honestly, I have no idea. But something doesn't seem right about this at all, it's probably have be about him raising."

After I said that last part I realized that was a mistake.

"Whose raising?"

Crap.

"Um, no one." Nice save, Hiccup.

Astrid crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "Hiccup, the truth now." I gulped hearing the seriousness and angry tone in her voice.

I rubbed the back the neck like it was sore, which it was actually, "Well, while I was knocked out I had this weird dream or vision? Well whatever I had, I saw this weird light that showed strange shadow images like creatures and gods, then the light started to fade and I heard this freaky voice that I seen to much and that he'll raise." Truth be told I skipped a couple of details but that's not what important here.

"How do you know its a him?" Astrid question.

"Please if a lady had that kind of voice then Gobber is a woman dress in men clothes with a mustache." I laughed a little and so did Astrid.

Astrid stop laughing, shake her head and punched me in my arm,"I'm serious Hiccup."

"Ow, ow. Okay, okay I'll talk." I said while rubbing my now bruised arm. "The voice just sounded familiar to me somehow. I just can't put my mind on it." I sighed and lied down on the ground, putting my arms behind my head. The sun was already setting.

Astrid pushed back her golden blonde bangs behind her ear and looked at Toothless sleeping. "Can't you try to remember? I thought you got your full memory back from Odin."

"I don't know if I can but . . ." I drifted off and started to notice something.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?"

I sat straight up. "I think I didn't."

"Didn't what Hiccup?" Astrid said narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I think I didn't get my full memory back." Astrid eyes widen in shocked from what I said, which I'm not surprised because who wouldn't be shocked by this?

"B-but how is that even possible? Didn't Odin ga-" I cut her off, "I don't know, but we should probably set camp here for tonight and tomorrow we'll start traveling to Asgard and try to get some answers." I said getting up and extending out my hand to Astrid.

Astid took my hand and got up. "How well we get there exactly. Toothless is in no condition to fly us over there."

"No he isn't, but all us are in condition to walk over there."

Astrid groaned "Really? Walking all the way over to Asgard?"

I chuckled, "Yes until Toothless is in a better condition to fly and when I fix his tail fin. And besides right now, I think its better for us to walk than to fly."

"I guess your right. I'll start the the camp fire and you get us some food. I'm starving." Astrid said walking off to go find some firewood.

I grinned "As you wish M'lady."

_"Poor little Hiccup. If only you knew how deceiving gods can be with their promises and powers. No matter, the gods well soon be destroyed and I will raise once again. And with you barely having your full memory makes my job so much easier. I might as well thank Odin for that little help before destroying him. But don't worry you and your precious family will be safe as long as you don't tried to do anything major to get in my way."_


	9. Chapter 9

After few hours later, Astrid and I finally got camp set up and we were eating with Toothless. It wasn't too hard for Astrid to get firewood since most of the branches were broken off from the trees because of our um, crash landing. But it took me almost forever to get our food! I had to travel a few miles to go find a river and fish. Toothless finally woke up by the time I came back from the river, but he was hungry so he decided to eat the fish I brought and I had to go back to the river and get some more fish.

Luckily Toothless is better now and his cuts are healing so definitely by tomorrow morning we're going to start traveling to Asgard. Toothless's tail fin is still frozen but it's getting a bit better I guess. But by the time the tail fin is thaw out the gears and the fabric will be worn down. It'll take me a few days to fix it.

I looked at Astrid sitting next to me staring at the fire while finishing her fish slow and carefully like if it was going to be her last meal for a while. Her cuts are starting to heal and fade. I rested my hand on her knee and she looked at me with her smile and kissed me on the cheek.

Toothless stared at us and came up to me. I thought he was going to take away my fish, but what he did was way worse.

He licked the other side of my face like he was giving me a kiss on the cheek!

"Aw, gross Toothless!" I yelled wiping my cheek.

I turned my head to see Astrid laying on your back from laughing.

"Oh, you think this funny. Let's if you still laugh when I do this."I wiped the saliva off my hand on Astrid's cheek. Astrid made a face in disgust and shock that made laugh so hard before realize what I did was a terrible mistake.

She got a near by stick, big enough to hit a person in the head, and was curved a little at the top. And then she started to threaten me with it!

"You are are so going to get it Hiccup!" She said trying to sound threatening but ruined it by laughing a little.

I laughed and I got up and ran before she could hit me with the stick, she ran after me. I dodge her a couple of times, until Astrid tackle me.

I was laying on my stomach while Astrid was on my back, both of her legs where on each side of me. She was about to hit me until,

"Hey! Put down my precious staff! It's not a bloody weapon you mortal!"

The voice sounded high pitched yet somehow deep. Astrid got off of me and we both stood up. Astrid and I looked where the voice was coming from but we didn't see anyone.

"Give me back my staff!" The voice yelled behind us.

"Ah!" Me and Astrid screamed and turned around to see a small old man, with a long white beard and wearing light gray robes.

Astrid got so freaked out by the small old man popping out of nowhere, that she hit him with the stick she was holding and sent flying back a few inches. I winced as I saw him laying on the ground for a few seconds. He sat up and holding his cheek that Astrid hit and muttered cursed words.

I couldn't put my finger on it but he seemed familiar.

Oh, great something else I can't remember in my life. . .

"Who the heck are you!?" Astrid yelled. She still seem a bit shocked from the small old man sudden appearance.

The small old man stood up, he stopped holding his cheek, and said,"First, give me back my staff that you brutally hit me with." He said holding out his hand.

Astrid handed him his staff back and muttered, "I didn't brutally hit you with it."

"Oh really? Then explain that red mark on his cheek that you left." I whispered back to her, she rolled her eyes and nudge me with her elbow in the stomach.

"Second, my name is Gandalf."

"Wait_ the_ Gandalf, the wizard?" I guessed.

"I'm not a wizard! I'm a protective spirit that can do magic." Gandalf corrected me.

"Oh, right."

Gandalf looked at me in the eye with a 'awe' expression.

"It can't be you, can it?" Gandalf said, looking closely at me in the eye.

"Um, I have no idea what your talking about." I said backing away a little.

Gandalf walked closer to me as I backed away. "I only know one living being that has those eyes and that's Rikr. And your him are't you?" Gandalf said pointing his finger at me.

I couldn't able to say yes so I just nodded instead.

"But how in Migard did Odin gave you an mortal body!?" Gandalf questioned.

"Wait, mortal body? What do you mean by that?" Astrid said, looking at Gandalf.

"Rikr-" I cut him off. "It's Hiccup now."

"Okay, Hiccup has an immortal soul but he also has an mortal body."

"And that's bad because?" Astrid said wanting him to continue the explanation.

"It's not bad, but it is a dangerous risk. Giving a mortal body an immortal soul is to much for it to handle. The power could burn out and/or destroy the body itself and other dangerous things that only Helmein knows about."

Me and Astrid stand and stare at him.

"But this doesn't make sense, I was born with my soul in tack! Odin couldn't just taken a mortal body and put my soul in it." I yelled. I'm so confused about this !

Gandalf shook his head and gestured for me and Astrid to sit down.

"In some cases your right, Hiccup. But it was a stillborn."

"A stillborn?!" Astrid and I yelled in unison.

"The mortal was already dead before it was born."

"Wait, you mean-" Gandalf cut me off.

"Yes, your parents were going to have a stillborn. But Odin saw a chance and put your soul into the stillborn. Now that I think about, that's why the power didn't destroy the mortal."

"So technically I'm in a dead body?" I said.

Astrid slap me on the shoulder, "Hiccup!"

"Ow!" I yelled in pain a little.

Gandalf rolled his eyes, "Hold your questions until am finish. The body your hosting isn't technically dead, your power you had left must have somehow gave it life while it still in the mother, your mother to be exact. So technically you were born with some magic and that's must be why your immortal soul hasn't burn your body. Still a dangerous risk though."

"But wait, didn't Odin took _all_ my powers away and couldn't he turn me into a human without putting my soul into one?"

"Yes but not all of it. Even Odin himself can't take all of your powers away without leaving some behind. How else did you think you communicated with dragons so easily? And no, its was too difficult for him or any god to make you into a human."

"But-" Gandalf put his hand up, gesturing me to stop.

"I'll try to explain everything you need to know, but first do you have anymore fish left for me to eat?" Gandalf asked.

Astrid nodded to him and pointed at the basket of fish that I caught earlier. Gandalf walked away were Astrid was pointing.

I sighed and looked down, Astrid put her hand on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't try to think to hard about this, Hiccup." She got up and walked away to help Gandalf cook the fish over the fire.


End file.
